


Another Level of Terror

by Meggs (SweetieOolong)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieOolong/pseuds/Meggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gangly man in a tweed jacket and bowtie comes barreling into the florist, a look of sheer panic on his face. He glances around the room and his eyes rise to the banner above the counter, wringing his hands nervously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Level of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> _Very_ short ficlet inspired by a [tumblr post](http://profriversongarchaeologist.tumblr.com/post/51540572950/castielinablanket-merlinsbearditsthedoctor) that went around a while back with the florist banner asking "How Mad is She?"
> 
> [CastielinaBlanket](http://castielinablanket.tumblr.com) suggested "Now imagine it’s one half of your OTP running in there because they’ve seriously pissed off the other half."
> 
> I responded with this. ~~Sorry for the title! I'm out of writing shape!~~

A gangly man in a tweed jacket and bowtie comes barreling into the florist, a look of sheer panic on his face. He glances around the room and his eyes rise to the banner above the counter, wringing his hands nervously. He then approaches the counter with a kind but frazzled smile on his face.

“Hello, um, excuse me but I was wondering if you have a chart that goes higher.”

“Pardon?”

“That banner only goes to ten. I need one with more levels of terror.”

The cashier at the counter smiles, amused.

“Oh, I’m sure things can’t be that ba-“

“Ooooh, no it’s pretty bad. Awful.” He tugs at his bowtie and looks up at the ceiling.

“Well… River and I were at this anniversary party for the prime minister of Quinnis (I helped them out a _few_ years back with a drought, you see) and one of the cabinet members asked River to dance so, naturally, she said yes and goes off. I was enjoying a nice cup of tea and a lovely young woman approached me and asked to dance as well. I was going to tell her, ‘no, I’m actually quite chuffed to just sit here and finish my tea thanks,’ but she pulled me up to dance anyway!

“She started swinging me around and I couldn’t really put my other hand anywhere because I hadn’t put down my tea and we took a wide turn and, well, I sloshed my tea all over her gown.” He takes another moment to glance over his shoulder at the door, expecting someone to come in looking for him.

“Bottom line is I tried to clean her up and accidentally got a bit too friendly and River _saw_ and it doesn’t matter that I didn’t mean to but the other woman seemed to _enjoy_ it and she got a bit out of hand, or in hand… I guess it depends on what you consider… I JUST NEED SOME FLOWERS.”


End file.
